Some Kind of Beautiful
by Quantias
Summary: He'll never stop loving her. She's just some kind of beautiful. PATHAN & BRUCAS!


Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or it's characters. They belong to Mark Schwahn and the WB.

Contains spoilers if you haven't watched season 2.

----

People always thought that it was Haley that had changed him, but it wasn't. It was Peyton. She was the one who had made him wake up with her scolding, she was the one who'd made him want to be a better person. She was the one who started it all. Haley was just there to close up.

Haley had left him, and here he was, still trying to be the better man. Every time he saw Peyton, all he really wanted to do was go back to her. He had thought, being the good guy, it was important to stay faithful to Haley. He sort of loved her, it wasn't the same burning passion he felt for Peyton, but it was a protective sort of love, a sweet kind of love.

So he had married her. But Haley had been the unfaithful one. She left him for her music and for Chris. The reason didn't matter. What mattered was that she walked out on him, abandoned him. Found something that she cherished and treasure more than him.

When she had left, he had been crushed. He didn't know what to do. As he healed though, he found his heart again. Still with Peyton, he was still in love with her. Though Peyton was caustic and cynical, and she thought it had always been about the sex, it hadn't. They really had had something there.

Peyton just didn't want to admit it. Truth was, she had changed too. Cold and unwilling to bear her heart to him, was why they had failed last time. When she finally let someone in, it wasn't him. It was Lucas. Then Jake.

But not him, he never had a chance. It just wasn't fair. Now Jake was out of the picture, but Haley was back in. He looked at the girl standing at his door step, the one he had wanted and hoped for so long, that she'd return to him, but she hadn't.

Now he just looked at her and slammed the door in her face.

She was shocked at first, but then she began banging on the door. "Nathan! Nathan!" She begged, "please let me in!" He smiled, "what irony, you, begging to be let it, but I'm never going to let you in again. Not into my heart and not into my life. Stay the hell away, Haley."

---

Two Months later…

"Hey Peyt."

"Oh my gosh! Nathan! You scared me!" Peyton cried, rushing into Nathan's arms and hugging him tightly. "How was high fliers?"

"Aw, it sucked without you."

She punched him playfully, "you're just saying that."

He smiled, "maybe I am."

"It's really great to have you back, Nate." She smiled, "I missed you."

"Awww. I missed you too. What's happened to goldilocks eh?"

"I thought it was time for a new look." She answered, fiddling with her newly rebonded hair. "You like it?"

Nathan nodded approvingly, looking at Peyton and admiring how beautiful she was. It was a heart crushing, some kind of beautiful. His chest hurt just thinking about it, how she wasn't his anymore. She was so sweet and kind, despite not showing it, she had a heart of gold.

She had written to him every week while he was at high fliers, and he had brought a picture of the two of them to motivate himself. Peyton was the reason why he was a better person, Peyton was the reason he woke up in the morning, Peyton who was unselfish and cared for everyone more than herself. He loved her, and he would never be able to count all the reasons.

He and Peyton would always have feelings for each other, and they both knew it. It was something unspoken, but Peyton would always find something to come in between them, or some reason for them to be wrong for each other. They were friends, according to her.

Friends. He didn't want to be her friend. Perhaps she knew that, but he doubted she did.

It tortured him out of his mind, every little touch, he wished it would lead to something more. But it didn't. It never did.

---

"Hello pretty girl."

Brooke turned around, looking for the face and that familiar voice. "Oh my god! Lucas!" she screamed, running towards him. He hugged her close, "it's so great to have you back Brooke." He whispered into her hair.

Brooke smiled at him, "and it's great to be back." Inside, she was screaming, "I love you so much Lucas Scott!" But she bit back the words and forced a smile, "thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful." Lucas gave her a heartbreakingly beautiful smile in return.

Lucas loved Brooke. He loved her so much, but he didn't know if he could just take the rejection. His heart was fragile, and he was an emotional guy. He didn't know if he could risk asking her to be his again, and deal with the rejection. Luke didn't know.

A/N: so how was it? Please review! (:


End file.
